


Central Park

by querencia



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Love, New York, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/querencia/pseuds/querencia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble I wrote a while back centering Sansa and Margaery being cute on their lunch break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Central Park

✿ ♡ ✿   
  
_Hold my head inside your hands,_  
 _I need someone who understands._  
 _I need someone, someone who hears,_  
 _For you, I've waited all these years._

 

* * *

 

  
Margaery's auburn hair pooled in Sansa's lap, sprawled out comfortably as if the park bench were just their couch at home. Just looking at the pair like this, you could see the differences between them: The way the redhead sat, back straight, knees pressed together her hair up in a perfectly neat bun with not a single fly-away; dressed in a black and white polka-dotted blouse and a pair of high waisted black shorts with white ballet pumps on her small feet.  
Everything about Sansa Stark was neat, proper, and perfect - Everything all matching and in place, then there was Margaery: Her black tube skirt was just a little too short for work, and she wasn't supposed to wear heels in the cafe, but her confident smile was enough to pull it off perfectly anyway. Her apron was still tied around her waist, and her hair was down by her ribs, tousled from running around in the cafe all day, but somehow tiredness never seemed to affect her.

The brunette ate her half of the blueberry muffin that she'd sneaked from the display when she'd left for her lunch break, her eyebrows furrowed together in thought as she pondered something that Sansa would almost certainly find nonsensical, and completely random - But she was dying to hear it nonetheless.   
Sansa nibbled on her half of the muffin, picking off the berries and popping them into her mouth as Margaery blurted out her thought for the day, strangers rushing past in their own worlds - Glued to blackberries and iPhone's.

That was what Sansa loved about New York: Everyone lived in their own bubbles, not paying a whit of attention to theirs.  
Their bubble filled with Coldplay songs, Autumn leaves and coffee breaks,  
Filled with nonsense thoughts and nonsense laughter,  
And thoughtless kisses on lips still grinning and throats still bubbling with laughter,  
And Sansa loved their little bubble.

She loved the way Margery would laugh at something then pull her down to connect their lips, and Sansa would laugh too - As if Margaery could share her joy with her just by pressing their lips together in that way Sansa could never manage to imitate, no matter how hard she tried.  
She loved the way Margaery always ended up eating most of her half of the muffin, even if she didn't realize.  
She loved the way Margaery would take photos of them on her iPhone, laughing at their stupid little things.  
She loved _Margaery._  
She loved how loved Margaery made her feel, and when their playlist ended and Margaery finally sat up, running her hands through her hair she'd peck her lips once and tell her to pick her up from work at three, before wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her properly to make up for the peck she'd been given earlier, then she'd pull away, curse at the time and run off, shouting that she loved her over her shoulder before disappearing into the crowd of New Yorkers - Late again.   
Leaving Sansa blushing among the crowd, the ghost of Margaery's lips still haunting her own as she swooned her way back to class with a coffee cup, a Coldplay playlist, and a smile that never left.

 

 

_~_

_23.05.2014_


End file.
